Morph
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. When Brett is humiliated by Mason, he Changes drastically over night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Strong Language.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate Version of "Treat you Better" By Shawn Mendes.

* * *

 _ **"I know I can treat you better than he can**_  
 _ **And any Guy like you deserves a gentleman**_  
 _ **Tell me why are you draining time**_  
 _ **With all your wasted Whining**_  
 _ **When you should be with me instead?**_

 _ **Mason You know I can treat you better**_  
 _ **Than any Human can"**_

* * *

The Restaurant had been closed down just for them. It had Taken Brett Weeks to arrange, this. One day on a Lazy Friday afternoon, Mason had been talking about his unsuccessful Love Life. Brett offered to show Mason what a real Date Night was like.

They'd been on Three dates so far. The first, was at the Movies. The second was at the Beach, then Brett's house. But the second that ass-wipe Liam knocked on the door, that Date got ruined. So for Date number Three, Brett had planned this in advance. It was in a Five star Restaurant. There were Key's and directions left from Natrioli, the Head Chef.

* * *

All Brett did was arrive early, and switch the ovens on. Put the food on the oven trays, and went home to change while the food was cooking or so he **thought.**

it was only when he'd driven back to the Restaurant with Mason that he'd realised his mistake. The Good News was that Mason was clearly pleased with the Decor of the place. The colours were warm, the Instrumental Music was inviting, and Brett had printed out Classic movie posters and hung them on the walls.

"Wow is that the Original GodFather Poster?" Mason asked pointing.

* * *

"Correct. I'll give you that Gold star later, make yourself comfortable" Brett said trying not to look at Mason take his Jacket off.

He went to check on the food. Only to curse under his Breath, as he realised that the food was still frozen.

"What the?..." Brett muttered as he opened the oven and was met with Frozen Pasta Shells and uncooked Lobster. He ran back to Natrioli's notes and saw that he he'd pressed the wrong button. The oven wasn't on.

 _Shit._

* * *

He Quickly turned on the Ovens and Gas Hobs, making sure that the water was starting to boil before he joined his date.

"Mason how would you like a Quick Tour around here"

"Sure that would be great" Mason said.

Relived Brett told him that it would only be a Short tour. But it took longer than expected for the meals to be finished. Fifty One Minutes later and Brett could smell everything had been cooked. Like a Professional Tour Guide he turned Mason's attention to the Solvent Green Posters Which were the closest to their table.

* * *

"Our food's done. Please Join me" Brett said gently stirring him down the stairs.

Luckily Mason was open to trying new things. Brett hoped that Willingness to do anything extended to **all** areas of his life. He gave him a section of Lobster, Ravioli and Bakso. An Indonesian snack that Satomi had recommended.

"There you go Sir. Let me know if you don't like it. There's plenty to choose from" Brett said.

That was a Half truth. There was more food but it was frozen. It was horrid Ettiquette to make Mason wait anymore.

* * *

"This food is insane Brett, Well done" Mason said.

Brett told him that he couldn't take all the credit. The conversation, went Smoothly. Mason's endless Supernatural Were Questions, were sensible and polite. Occasionally Brett would steer away and talk about Nineteen Fifty Digital Camera History. Mason's took out his phone and gave him a new Website on New Supernatural hunters that were calling themselves the HVF. Brett glanced at it before deciding to stay on the same subject.

"Mason...May I ask you a personal Question?"

"If it's a Question about my **Non-existent** Dating life, I have to plead the fifth" Mason said.

* * *

"Kind of. The Guy at the Club. The Scorpion that took a Shining too you...why did you let him lead you away like that?" Brett asked.

He paused as Mason awkwardly played with his fork.

" **Lucas?** Ummm **...** I don't know. I mean I think it was the way that he looked at me" Mason said with a shrug.

* * *

"How?" Brett asked slowly, telling himself to take notes in his head.

"His eyes were so Dark, they were pitch Black. He just looked at me, like I was the only person in the Club. No-one's looked at me like that Brett. At Sinema, Liam got hit on Fifty times a Minute. **You** get hit on Everyday a Billion times a second. And I'm lucky if someone even smiles at me. It's corny really. I'm so corny. Lucas was the first Guy giving me attention. Like a Dumb-ass I lapped it up. My First kiss was literally the kiss of Death" Mason said.

Mason's phone Beeped. They both knew exactly who it was. Luckily, a few taps later and Liam was silent for now.

* * *

Both Boys talked about Film Remakes VS Film Originals. Brett bit his lip in Excitement as he heard Mason Trash the new GhostBusters film until he broke out into a Sweat. Mason was in the Middle of a Speech about Kristen Wiig when his phone beeped again.

"Brett what's the address of this place? My Mom's gotta know"

"I'll drive you home" Brett offered.

* * *

"Brett you've done enough for one night **honestly**. I don't wanna be a useless Human pain in the ass"

"Any time alone with you is the **Opposite** of Pain. It's a honour to take you back. Really" Brett said.

That's how Brett found his world turned upside down.

* * *

Alone parked outside Mason's house. Mason was in the front Passenger seat. It would have been so easy...Oh so easy to stroke Mason's face and whisper Sweet nothings into his ear and try to look at him the way he'd described earlier. But he chickened out and said he'd give him the dessert tommorrow.

"I'm sorry I rushed you and stuff" Mason said.

"Don't worry you'll be more than pleased with the Dessert tomorrow, **Believe me** " Brett said.

* * *

In a Dazed moment of seduction, he swept his Index finger along Mason's arm. Mason responded by unbuckling his seat belt so fast that it almost cracked Brett's window.

"Shit, Sorry" Mason said.

"No, that was my fault, I startled you"

"You know, you don't have to pretend. With the compliments. With the Touching. **Me and Liam** get it" Mason said.

* * *

Brett cringed at Liam's name being mentioned, but he was still curious all the same.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"We know it's fake. It's sweet that you did this. Even if it is out of pity. But you don't have to do this anymore" Mason said with a Determined nod.

* * *

"Do what anymore?"

"The Dates. I was talking to Liam and...we both know you've set up these Fake Date nights to try and make me feeling better about the Sinema Stuff" Mason explained.

"Fake Dates?" Brett asked.

"Yeah. The Beach, Film Night, now this. Liam said it's like a Pity Date. You were the one that helped me out at the club. So for fun, you set up these dates as a Tester, to keep my mind Occupied" Mason said.

* * *

"Tester?" Brett asked, in disbelief.

"Fake Mock SAT's Dates that you set up"

"Fake...SAT's?" Brett said.

"Brett...Why are you repeating everything. Brett I appreciate it. It's really cool of you. These Fake dates further down line will help me find **the one** , I'm sure of it. When I see my Soul-mate across a Crowded room or licking some Dude's neck at a bar, your Fake Dates are gonna make me ready for that moment"

* * *

Brett stared at him in shock and Mason gently Squessed his hand.

"Goodnight Brett...and Thanks" Mason said confidently stepping out of the car. He waved and Brett held up his hand but didn't wave back.

He got home immediately stripped his clothes off. He hung up his Date clothes on a Hanger. And put them in front of his Wardrobe. He got a shower deliberately making the water Boiling. He scrubbed his skin raw, dried himself and changed into a White Tank Shirt and Beige Shorts. He turned his Television on even though he had no Intention of watching it.

* * *

He didn't know how long he laid there, he had no collection of Time, until Satomi walked in.

"Brett, it seems that there could be another name that needs to be encrypted...Brett?"

"Hello Satomi-san. I'm listening" Brett croaked.

* * *

He planned on turning towards her, but moment's later she was by his bed.

"Brett I smell Burning"

"I needed a hot shower. I'll cover myself if you prefer" Brett said.

Brett jumped off of the bed and scratched his head so that his arm hid his face. He pulled a thin Grey Jacket on, laid on the bed staring at the Television.

"I understand that you entertained an **acquaintance** Tonight" Satomi said.

* * *

"Needless to say it wash't successful" Brett said.

Out of the corner of his Eye he watched Satomi walked towards Brett's work Desk. She turned the chair in his direction. He expected to hear the Quiet thud of her sitting on it. But to his surprise she screetched the chair across the floor, until her legs almost touched his bed. Brett couldn't help but look at her in surprise Satomi always treasured things. She never dragged anything across floors.

"You're upset"

* * *

"With all due respect, Upset is putting it mildly" Brett revealed.

"Are you Upset because your company intentionally made you angry. Or have you mis-interpreted something?" She asked.

"I Mis-interpreted. I thought this person was interested in me. He told me afterwards that he was using me as a Prop"

* * *

"As a friend?" Satomi questioned.

"He used me as fucking first Pregnancy Test. He used me as a Stepping stone. An Audition. An Obstacle course. In his mind the dates I took him on were a cheap Dress rehearsal to get him ready for the real thing"

"Does he consider you a friend?"

"I can safely say Yes" Brett hissed.

* * *

"Is Friendship enough?" Satomi asked.

Brett took the Grey Jacket off and pointed to the Front of Wardrobe, where his date clothes hung.

"Money is not the issue. Satomi, I don't mean to sound Crude. But My Midnight Frigo Exclusive Boxer shorts cost one hundred Dollars. The Shirt was Two hundred and Fifty. The Trousers were One hundred and Thirty Seven Dollars. I paid the owners to close the Resturant down for me and Mason. Everything we ate was Imported First class. I didn't pay out this much, just for Mason's Friend-ship" Brett told her.

"I thought you said this wasn't about the money you'd spent"

* * *

"It's not. It's about the **time and effort** that I put into this One Evening. Only to be told that I'm actually a re-bound therapist to guide Mason on his Quest for the Perfect Guy. I haven't been this Mortified since Tina Morey told me that I had Pee Coloured eyes in the Fifth Grade" Brett said.

Before Satomi could say anything, Brett leaped off the bed. He looked in the mirror and pulled his Tank T-shirt up.

"Maybe Mason doesn't like Muscular Guys. Maybe he finds them... **me**...intimidating? Satomi, Tomorrow morning, we could look at recepies to help me put on weight"

* * *

"For Weres as youthful as you Brett...that might be difficult" Satomi said.

"Difficult but not impossible"

"I've never seen Mason with A Guy like me. Maybe he doesn't like Guys that look too...Popstar. Too Commercial. Satomi maybe he likes Guys with an Edge" Brett babbled.

"People with an Edge, have usually fallen off the Edge with no **Safety net**. Brett you're tired and agitated" Satomi guessed.

* * *

Satomi stood up, and Brett noticed she wrinkled her nose. His skin was still sensitive from the shower It wasn't until her actions, that he'd noticed that.

"You have a busy day tomorrow it may help to get some rest" Satomi reasoned.

"Of course. May I ask you a Question before I retire to bed?" Brett asked.

"Of course"

* * *

"Satomi, Is it because of who I am? Do I make him sick? What's wrong with me? Why does Mason see through me? Is it just a physical thing?" Brett said running a Shaking hand through his hair.

"I've never seen Mason with a Blonde. Should I dye my hair? I'll Go to the Best and get it shaved down and Dyed Darker. Mason told me tonight that he'd been attracted to Dark Eyes. I've never needed Contacts **Obviously** , but for one day..."

Brett, you're Hot, but Shivering. Practise those Breathing excersices. If you need Ice let me know" Satomi said.

* * *

She stood there. Waiting for Brett to Turn the Television off. When he did, and appeared to settle down she left.

Over and Over Brett went over the Evening with Mason. His Mind tortoured him. It sped past the Good parts. Likes Mason's smile and Mason's Lobster jokes. Brett's mind pressed play on the moment in the car, when Mason told him about his " **Discovery** " When his mind Re-played Mason moving away from him like he was diseased. Brett couldn't take it.

* * *

Brett howled and **whined** and punched the wall in his sleep. He could only relax by telling himself that he had to pass the pain on.

He couldn't handle seeing Mason in his dreams. Never being able to act on his urges in Real life.

If Brett had to sleep in agony, then it was only fair that Mason should suffer... **Awake**...


	2. Creep you out

_**A/N:**_ Strong Language _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Lyrics on Bold are an Alternate Version of "Get around this" from the Band Safety Suit.

* * *

A/N: There is a Brett/Mason Fanvid featuring that song on You-tube posted by

Анастасия Данбар

* * *

 _ **"You let me think, we had it all.**_  
 _ **I wonder why, you let it fall.**_  
 _ **No other Guy,**_  
 _ **Had made this hard for him"**_

 _ **"And if I go, and get you back,**_  
 _ **Apologize, for all I lack!**_  
 _ **Would you be there, to take his fall**_  
 _ **Would you say anything at all?"**_

 _ **"Take Brett back to yesterday,**_  
 _ **He swears on Lori's life,**_  
 _ **He hates it when you lie,**_

* * *

 _ **He stays up Bruised all night"**_

 _ **"Take Brett back to yesterday,**_  
 _ **If he can forgive you,**_  
 _ **He will, stay by you only,**_  
 _ **Though if, you show regret"**_

 _ **"We can get around this,**_  
 _ **Howl around this, Bite around this,**_  
 _ **Growl around, we can bark around this,**_  
 _ **Whine around this, mess"**_

* * *

Brett woke up the next morning. There was blood on the right hand side of the wall. He looked at his hands. They were bruised but not Bloody. He showered, changed into his school uniform and went to Satomi's room. He knocked on the door. She told him to come in. He did and quietly shut the door.

"It's early. You're dressed in School clothing already?" Satomi asked pausing on her phone to look at him.

"Good Morning Satomi"

* * *

"Is it a Good morning for you indeed?" She asked.

"Satomi I'm sorry for the earliness. I just wanted to take the opportunity to apologise for my behaviour last night. I was Weak, unbalanced, disgraceful, just an Incompetent pathetic mess. You'll never see me like that again. I promise" Brett told her.

"You don't have to apologise for going through the Throws of Disappointment. It's very obvious that you care about Mason and I..."

* * *

"I'd better get ready for school" Brett said nodding appreciation and quickly walking out the door. Instead of going to his room, Brett when to the fridge and took out Two glasses of Chaja, a Strawberry and Cherry Icelandic Dessert. He put them near the sink. Then he went to the back garden and opened the Garden shed doors.

* * *

"Liam,, check this out!" Mason said holding the Box.

"Donuts? Tarts? Cookies?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Better Dessert from Brett! He's a foodie, so you know this is going **to be Quality** " Mason said. They both sat down and opened the Box together. They high Fived as they saw the Ice Cream Sundaes in the Box. Liam took them out of the Box while Mason got spoons.

* * *

"I'll have to make him something to thank him" Mason said.

"Just get a Betty Crocker set, you can't bake, like...at all"

"I take offense to that! But your right, store bought Betty Cake mix it is" Mason said.

* * *

They were both scooping up the ice cream Umming and ahh-ing with each sweet mouthful until they came to the crunchyness in the middle.

"What are these?...Honey strawberry Rice pieces?" Mason said picking sharp small nuggets out of his teeth.

Liam did the same and sniffed them.

* * *

"Mason **stop** eating" He said sniffing them harder, this is...these are bugs and slugs and shit!" He said.

He pushed the glass away from Mason, but Mason got the spoon and scrapped away what he could of the Ice cream. Liam was right, he could see cracked shell, half worms, ants flies, spiders that were crawling around in the Strawberry sauce...

"I'll deal with him Mason. There'll be pieces of Brett in this glass after I'm done with the Bastard" Liam growled.

* * *

"You'll only get into trouble. I'll go and see him...soon. This is confusing the Hell out of me" Mason said as Both of them went to the Bathroom together.

Brett made sure that he left Devenford with his Lacrosse Team. He went out with them to an After School Bar that Belonged to Devenford so that only certain people could get in. He drank a Little to numb out the embarrasment of what he'd done. When he got back home Mason was outside waiting for him.

* * *

"Hi Interesting Hair-cut Brett" Mason said nodding at him suspiciously.

"Thanks, I needed a Change" Brett said, running his hand over his new shaven head.

"I was thinking...about what we could have done to offend you" Mason said. "I mean, that's why you did what you did...right?" He asked.

* * *

Brett opened the gate and waved Mason inside. He decided to play it cool. He had to see where this conversation was going before he could think about apologising. They both went in, Brett wanted to go into the living room, but a few of Pack members were having fun on an Old Playstation Three.

"Let's go upstairs" Brett said. He wished those words had a seductive meaning, but they were lifeless and Mason's emotions were steady, not excited. As they went to his room, Mason grabbed the chair closest to the door.

* * *

"This won't take long. It's about the Fake pity dates, isn't it?" Mason asked.

"They weren't...It's is. You're Correct" Brett said stubbornly.

"I know I got the wrong idea, about the dates"

"You sure did"

"But I'm gonna put it right" Mason said. He walked closer to Brett until they were face to face. There was a Brief moment, when Brett thought that Mason would try to kiss him. Then he'd lock the door. They'd make out and Brett would tell him how he'd really felt. He'd apologise and start growing his hair back. But that idea went out the window when Mason took out his wallet.

* * *

"Brett I'll start paying you back for the Fake dates. Ten Dollars a Week or something, how much did that meal cost?"

"Mason your Parent's Mortgage couldn't even begin to pay for that last date. You just don't get it do you? I'll walk you out" Brett said opening his door and walking past his confused packmates. All he could sense from Mason was confusion and ribbons of the beginning of sadness. Brett wanted to cheer him up, but this Little Guy had to learn.

* * *

"I just...tell me what I've done...are you okay...why are your eye's darker?" Mason asked,

"Contacts _you Idiot._ In your head go back to that Date"

"I've done it, a thousand times. I had a great time with you" Mason said.

* * *

"Why don't you have a better time with that **HVF group** that you blathered on about Hmmm? Maybe they'll have the Patience for your bullshit" Brett said.

He started closing the gate and walking away swiftly, only to watch Mason leave the Front Garden from his window.

Mason took his advice. Hanging out with the HVF Pack Might be cool. The Father and son leaders went out to the park every night, to look for Were's. Mason could secretly meet them. There was no harm in meeting new people. He got to the Park, crawled in the hole in the fence and started walking down the Path into the Bushes. He could hear Noises, male ones,

* * *

"Hello?" Mason said.

"Who the fuck is that?" He heard someone ask.

Mason was in the Middle of introducing himself when he tripped. He landed with a thud, groaning as he cut his lip. In what seemed like an instant Two figures were by him staring and talking. It was too dark for Hewitt to see them clearly.

"Dad it's Human" He heard a voice say.

* * *

"Human my arse. That's a Were, born and Bred"

"I...Dad, don't think so..."

"Fuck off Rick. That why I'm the Brains of this out-fit. Taser him and bag him...Now!" Mason heard them say.


	3. Caged

_**A/N:**_ Strong Language.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of "Spell-bound" By the Band Lacuna Coil.

* * *

 _ **"I'm haunted, until you tell me who you are,**_

 _ **I'am spell-bound,**_

 _ **You've always had this weird control on me,**_

 _ **Everywhere I go, I am spell-bound,**_

 _ **You cannot have this control on me"**_

* * *

He'd been talking to Girls online, when he'd got the call. Nothing X rated, his friend Randa had gone on Holiday. They were skyping. Her hot friends had gotten in on the action. He'd told Karolina and Joanne to kiss and they'd done so. All the Girls were shrieking. And Brett clapped to hide how Turned on he was, that is, until he got the call.

"Where the Fuck is he?" Liam asked.

"Dunbar Dumb-ass you've got the wrong fucking number" Brett said.

* * *

"Brett...Mason went to see the HVF Guys. I've told his parents he's with me. But I've been calling and getting no answer. I should have beat the Shit out of you after the bug stuff, I shouldn't have waited" Liam said ending the call.

Brett didn't even say Goodbye to Randa and her hot kissing friends. He just turned his computer off and got his Jacket. He grabbed his keys and ran down the corridor, bumping into his Sister in the way.

"Don't say sorry for nearly taking my head off"

"Mason, he's in the shit and it's all my fault" Brett said.

* * *

"Calm down, do you even know where he is?" Lori asked.

"HVF, when I find them, I'll find him"

He could feel his Sister behind him. "You've got to stay home" He told her.

* * *

"Are you kidding, Satomi will go insane if you go alone" Lori said charging to the door, she looked up The HVF team on her phone.

That's how he found himself caged and in pain. He was in some type of cell. A Half eaten sandwich was on a plate on the floor. He couldn't remember eating it. His head hurt. He pulled his Jacket over him. He wasn't tired, but he closed his eyes.

"Hey"

* * *

"Shit!" Mason said backing away from the cage door.

"Sorry, I got you chocolate, crisps and stuff. I'm trying to tell my Dad you're Human. He ain't listening though"

"If I was a Were you would have known by now" Mason said.

* * *

The Guy opened the cage door slightly. And stood inbetween the gap. He looked at Mason with Pity before patting his hand. He showed Mason his own phone.

"My Dad doesn't want you calling anyone, but...you're human. It's obvious"

"Thank God you believe me"

"Do you want me to call your Parents?" The Guy asked.

* * *

"And tell them I'm kidnapped? No, I'll call someone else" Mason said.

Brett was in his car with Lori driving like a Mad-were to the HVF Head-Quarters when he got a call from what sounded like a polite young Guy telling him where his friend was.

"You've got to hurry, My Dad will hurt him for sure" The Guy told him,

Mason was looking, and waiting. The Younger Guy was called Rick. His Crazy Were hunting Dad was called Bill. Rick went into a corner as his Dad came in. Bill strode over to Mason and banged his cage.

* * *

"Alright you... get out!" Bill said his opened the cage door and grabbed Mason's arm.

"Fuck you!"

"You're a mouthy Little Faggot aren't you?" Bill chuckled.

* * *

Mason was in pain from Bill's grip. All he could focus on was the Spark from Bill's taser. Then they both heard Rick yell. Bill spun around as his son was punched and thrown against the door.

"Come to protect your Were-Bastard eh" Bill said, now focusing on Brett. He took a Step out of the Cage, only to fall over when Mason kicked him in the leg. It was easy for Brett to pull the hunter out strangle him up against the wall and scare the life out of him. Brett raced over to a shaken Mason pulled him out of the cage and away from the hunters.

* * *

When they got to The Pathway another car pulled up.

"Satomi" Brett whispered as she got out.

"I've come to take Lori home, Brett I assume you'll repeat the same with Mason?" She asked.

* * *

"Of course" Brett said. Lori hugged Mason and gave him her number. She hugged Brett too and told him they'd talk when he got back. That just left him alone with Mason. It was thrilling but exhausting at the same time.

"I'm sorry for even mentioning the HVF" Brett said as Both of them got into the car.

"Are you sorry for the bugs too? And it was my choice to see them. I'm kinda glad I did. Rick was **hot** " Mason said.

* * *

Brett looked over and saw that grin. He felt Mason's heart Race mentioning This Rick, and he had to ask...

"You liked that Hunter...that Rick person? He asked.

"He's our age Brett. He called you in the first place. He's nothing like his Dad. He's sweet, he's hot, and he gave me his number"

* * *

"Number? Are you serious? That's creepy and Pathetic"

"It's creepy that he helped me? Or Creepy that he wants me? You're a Prick you know that? Mason said. He tried to get out of the car, but Brett stopped him.

"Look...He's part of the Team that Kidnapped you. You're not **that** desperate, you can do better than that"

* * *

"In case you haven't noticed I'm Single with a capital S Those fake Dates we had don't count" Mason said, stroking the window handle.

Brett banged the steering wheel. That loud noise caught Mason's attention.

"They weren't fake Dates" Brett told him.

* * *

He watched Mason, smile. He looked at Brett hoping that he'd share the joke and they'd hopefully start laughing together. It was embarrasing when he saw Brett down-cast and moody. Brett's phone rang, but he didn't move.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Answer me first"

* * *

"There's nothing to...what do you mean they weren't fake"

"Those Dates were actually real. Watching Films. The Beach. The last one. I mean do you think I close down resturants for anyone? That Date took weeks to prepare Mason. I made that clumsy move on you in the car, but I don't regret it. I thought you liked me back.

"I did...I mean I still do but..."

* * *

"You want Danger and the thrill of seduction. Like **Lucas** gave to you" Brett huffed.

Mason stared at Brett, leaning up to look at his hair before looking into his Darker eyes. He pointed at the star Athlete.

"That's what this about? The Hair-cut, the dark eyes. Then even Darker clothes. You...you wanted to look like Lucas?" Masson said.

* * *

Brett Shrugged and Mason shuffled away from him.

"You like this look, I mean Lucas was dancing on you. Touching you..."

"He also tried to kill me. Brett just take me home" Mason ordered.

* * *

Brett sank into the chair, and grabbed Mason's hand. "I'm sorry...word's can't express how..."

"Brett just drive!" Mason shouted.

* * *

The End! Thank you all for Reading!


End file.
